Death Moves To Sunnydale
by tohonomike
Summary: Xaner Harris dresses as Ingmar Bergman's Death, and things get ... Interesting. The CORRECT Parts 5-7 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**_Death Moves To Sunnydale_**

**_  
Author: Tohonomike _****_tohonomikea..._****_  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners... Joss/ME characters Spelling and others. I do not and cannot make money off of this, but for feedback I try to churn out a quality product._**

_**Thanks for reading**_

**Friday, October 31st, 1997**

Xander had been quite happy to have avoided Fuhrer Snyder's Halloween duty, and decided to play a joke on a few of his friends, especially G-Man. Xander figured a little humor on the Hellmouth was well in order.

Xander had recently managed to get the girls to switch from foreign channels, to at least renting foreign movies with subtitles for movie nights. And had considered the idea of a last great Trick or Treat dress up. Ingmar Bergman's Death, as revealed in the Last Action Hero, to be specific, but he also carried a Black King to represent a chess set, and different game pieces to represent games played by the Grim Reaper in Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey. And this had gotten him to look up on the Internet any other movies involving Death as a character, only to find a trailer for Meet Joe Black.

'I wonder if that version of Death would interest the ladies?' he mused before grabbing his scythe and heading out to run an errand for Uncle Rory before meeting up with the girls and convincing them to crash parties. He crammed the 'Houdini' movie ticket into his pocket and wondered what lurked in the old vineyard he was walking by when Ethan's spell swept over Sunnydale.

Light burst from the vineyard, and the building exploded as a beam of light particles merged into the transforming toy, turning it in truth, into Death's Scythe. The young man grew four inches in height, and his face went blank as he moved, almost gliding, through the streets of the Chaos-afflicted town.

Death felt amused to be in Existence, and with the merged abilities and viewpoint of the Deaths Xander had accessed, but also those Perceived by all humans living on the Hellmouth as a group, a Dark and Unseen figure.

The Mayor's mansion was free from most magic effects—the Wards so strong that Janus' effects moved around and onward rather than forcing the issue. Party guests were left 'normal' though a man came through the garden dressed as the Grim Reaper. Richard Wilkins had no idea who it could be but sensed Power approaching. He turned away for a moment, only to be startled as the dark and pale figure was right next to him. Richard lifted a hand to cast a spell, but the lifeless black stare sapped him of that ambition as the figure continued by.

"Mayor Wilkins, Death by Demonic Replacement, June 1999."

"You mean Ascension," the mage replied to himself, but the dark figure turned and whispered at him from ten feet away.

"Demons lie, Richard. Death does not."

"If I give up Ascension?" the man replied, sensing with his magic Truth and Power, and little else.

"August 2029 of old age."

"Hmm, I prefer that choice."

"Done." The figure was gone when Richard looked up, and felt the demonic energy gone from his body, but not his innate magical abilities.

"I'm…clean of soul….well gosh, what now?"

The figure left the estate and continued until he came to a gallery a short time later, a party in which all of the attendees were not who they seemed, but played it so close to their chests they'd not let this on. A vampire tried to press by, but dusted from the contact with the True Death, and not just the semblance of undeath.

The Being looked around, and walked by several humans, and checked them off lists for the costumes and the hosts. Confusing at first, but it made an odd sense. To one woman who bumped into him and 'lost' the possession of the Chaos magic, he similarly and with future consequences made a statement.

"Joyce Summers, aneurism following brain tumor, February 2001."

Joyce looked up as a taller Xander Harris with very cold eyes touched several people on the shoulders, causing them to shake their heads clear in his wake.

"How odd, I'll have to check with Buffy and make sure Xander isn't doing drugs. I never thought he'd say something that disturbing."

The figure passed an American secondary school and from his former self's memories and was intrigued by the…Hellmouth. The locked doors to the library opened as though they hadn't even been closed, interrupting three women inside.

"Xander!" redheaded spirit called out, only to be ignored as Death stood atop the Hellmouth and drew in Power.

"Feeling…how interesting," he considered and looked at a possessed Slayer, the aforementioned spirit-that-should-not-be, and a Romany of fair Potential but very little Practice.

"You are Jana Kalderash; my lists have you down for February 25th, 1998 by spinal dislocation at the hands of Angelus. Interesting. Willow Rosenberg, "May 12th, 2002 –removal from list due to magical transformation." He waved his hand through her and she suddenly disappeared. Jenny Calendar became very upset at the possible meaning.

"Did you kill her, Xander!"

"The spirit is back in its body. Miss Rosenberg is not currently on my list of assignments, Miss Kalderash." The Being looked over at the fainted Slayer. "Elizabeth Anne Summers. I put her back on the list once. Her new appointment…fascinating… May 19th, 1999 by vampiric exsanguination. May 23rd, 2001 by magical tides. May 25th, 2004 by suffocation at the hands of the creature known as The Immortal."

"You know when we're going to die?"

"I know the moment of your deaths, Miss…Calendar…because I am Death." She froze in confirmed shock, and watched as he continued to look at Buffy, "Lady Elizabeth Linda Travers, long overdue. Be At Rest, Child."

He walked out as Jenny ran to check on the sleeping girl whose wig had returned and fallen off.

The Chaos magic provided another Curiosity to one that was now detached from Living. A humanoid in dark approached him warily as they reached the front of a row of shops.

"You came back on my lists nearly a century ago, Liam." Death holds up a hand which causes Angel to freeze in place. "Romany curse. Fascinating. A moment of true happiness breaks it…and releases the monster anew. This happens…with a Slayer, January—"

"Xander!" Giles calls as he comes up and observes and hears. Then sees Xander has black, not brown, eye coloration. The cowled young man looks at Rupert.

"Alexander is not exactly here, Ripper."

"W-Where is he, then?"

"Oh, he's … in the background, much like Angelus in the background of Liam, here. Don't worry, unlike the others tonight, he'll be Gifted with a Curse?"

"How? Why?"

"How? Ethan Rayne didn't realize he was tapping a State of Being…and very much embodying it in a single person."

"Xander…"

"But how does one undo an Underlying Principle of the Universe? One doesn't."

"So…You're staying?"

"Yes, Rupert."

"What about Xander?"

"He also."

"How does that work?"

"He will be Death."

"Good Lord. But he'll still be, well, Xander?"

"Yes."

"Will he be able to answer these questions as you are now?"

"Yes."

"Oh. And where would I find Ethan Rayne?"

"Follow me…"

"What about…"

"Oh." Death turned around and looked at the soul. He did not Judge souls; he merely had the Power to deliver between States of Being. Had he been so inclined, he could reverse or undo, but such was not the situation with Death. And so the thought of doing so in this case…just never developed. He waved his hand, and Angel stumbled. "You fascinate me, vampire. Now run along and don't enjoy a moment of happiness with the Slayer. It would keep Alexander too busy."

The Being moved away, and walked toward a costume store. Angel looked to Giles, who nodded in such a way as to indicate the vampire should leave. Rupert then walked quickly to catch up as the door opened in front of Death and the Being silently moved into the room beyond. As Giles entered the premises, Death strode into the next room to find a bust of Janus.

"Well, Elder God, what you hath wrought tonight was Epic…and we'll now see how permanent." Giles entered from the front, and Ethan from further in back, a bit shocked to feel the build up of Power. A few seconds later he felt completely drained of magic, and even his old friend seemed a bit peaked.

The statue dusted into Death, and the cowl became a dark perfectly tailored suit on the young man, hair perfect, shoes shining perfectly, and the Scythe became a tasteful but very large watch on Xander's wrist.

He turned to the now-former Chaos Mage. "I suggest you and Giles remove the Marks from your arms. Otherwise, in a little over two weeks I'll be made aware of your passing."

Ethan looked confused, and a bit scared. Giles, in exhaustion, did not draw it out, "You brought Death into the world, for real, Ethan."

"?"

Alexander turned to him, "Death was a concept, until a generic costume and a movie ticket took everyone's perceptions of a 'human-like' Death, and you merged it onto me, Mr. Rayne. Though lucky for me, I saw 'Death takes a Holiday' recently with Willow and Buffy, and an early trailer fro a movie called 'Meet Joe Black' which is a remake. So Alexander Harris' perceptions such as they were, mean that I know death as Death."

Ethan paled at the possibilities. "Good Lord…what have I done?"

"More than Janus expected, not that he's around any more."

"Xander?" Giles asked carefully, "What does that mean?"

"It took the power of an Elder God to make sure Alexander was affixed in reality. So Janus is now a graduate student of archaeology at Oxford. Fully human."

"You didn't kill him?"

"Drained of all power, left him the 'personified' human self. NOW, he's on my lists…"

"Your lists?"

"If I want to know a person's death given the current situation, I know it, G-Man." The young man looked tired. Ethan Rayne didn't have a clue as what to do now.

"What now?"

"You could try running a real business, connecting to this life thing, and making the most of it before your time."

"I, I don't know…how?"

"Giles…help him figure it out. I need to take a walk and keep some kids from being prematurely crossed off my lists."

"You'll be alright?"

"It'd be hard to kill Death, Giles. Not impossible, but anyway, I have some kids to save if I can. And there's an outside chance this will wear off at dawn."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Death Moves to Sunnydale 2**_

**_  
Author: Tohonomike _****_tohonomikea..._****_  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners... Joss/ME characters Spelling and others. I do not and cannot make money off of this, but for feedback I try to churn out a quality product._**

_**Thanks for reading**_

**Friday, October 31st, 1997 11PM**

Alexander Harris walked down the streets of Sunnydale; one would have thought royalty had come to Sunnydale as the now very tall young man in expensive attire casually strolled. Demons and other beings that either fed on or were aware of Power dared for a few moments to look upon the 'human' that radiated an almost Perfect Balance and Perfect Chaos and Perfect Order at the same time. 'Was the Being Natural or Not, Supernatural or Not?'

And then most that could See then realized and dragged their comrades away so as not to offend one they had believed did not exist as an Identity. Those that feared they'd drawn attention, simply bowed and backed away without looking up lest they be Lost.

Sunnydale on this Night of Chaos had seen the rise, the arrival or the portaling in of a hundred Fyarls, foot soldiers in many of the Hells. They could feel the Power of Janus that had become part of the Power of this human-looking Being, and they followed in joyous silence and watchfulness as they lined up and followed. When the Being reached City Hall, he turned and faced them.

In the language of the Fyarls, he gestured toward the industrial section of town.

"The Undead mock my lists."

He turned and walked on as the Fyarls turned to deal with the troublemakers.

**Saturday, November 1st, 1997**

Sleep really wasn't an issue for Alexander any more, but he was able to get four hours. He dreamt in black and white and an infinite shade of grays, the lives of random beings before their ends came and they passed on to the next state of being. In many cases he was detached, but found himself able to stop time and look around; in the moments of their deaths, many seemed to notice him. Some with fatalistic humor; others with dread. It was almost all the same until he came to children who were unsure. He tried to pass on happy feelings of comfort.

In one instance he noticed a white 'squid' talking to a person, and he listened in to find out that the 'squid person' was halfway to the next stage, but was willing to help the person to go only halfway if they didn't want to continue on.

When the person decided not to 'ascend' but instead pass on, Alexander projected himself to the unsuccessful highly-evolved being.

"Do you make a habit of intervention?"

"How? What?"

"You should know the answer. You know the questions."

"You exist?"

"For now…"

"This should not be possible."

"Don't trouble yourself."

Alexander lost interest and let others on the periphery of his awareness lead him across the galaxies in which dwelt Terran life.

**Saturday, November 1st, 1997 – 7:00 AM**

Alexander noticed an older man and a young woman in her mid teens having coffee at one of the nicer diners in the area, and made eye contact with the man. Alexander stepped inside and walked to the table as the young woman, Cordelia Chase, left for a few minutes to freshen up. He sat down across from the man.

"You're real?"

"I am, William Randolph Chase."

"Would it be too much to ask that we do this … whatever … back at my home instead of scaring my grand-daughter?"

Alexander looked at the man and pondered the question. He managed an almost-smile.

"Alright, William. I have things I need to do. You'll continue to live until we're at your home."

"You can simply decide … when to take me?"

"Yes, I suppose that's correct. Does it really matter?"

"Of course it matters," the man stressed, and stared Death in the eye with a very human depth of passion the Xander part of Alexander would never have expected to see in a Chase. "If you're willing to give me a few hours, then I'd like to ask for time to get my affairs in order so that it is Cordelia, the girl I know she can be, that inherits my fortune."

"Why?"

"It's a long story, but the fact is my oldest son and his wife have been such frustrating tight-fisted people that have kept me from getting to know my grand-daughter without sucking up for money."

"What would you do with extra life?"

"You care?"

"The person I used to be," Death replied distantly as he waved a hand at himself and his clothes morphed instantly to something unkempt then back again, "knows Cordelia. So my curiosity exists. To see what you do to ready yourself."

"What, what name do you go by?"

"Alexander, William. Call me Alexander."

"Alright, um, Alexander. How do I convince you to give me more time?"

"I will accompany you during your remaining time; you will mentor me in 'Life.' When your affairs are in order, or I've had enough learning, it will be time, William. You accept the terms for your extension?"

"Yes. Thank you. Um…"

"When I help you, it doesn't hurt, William. Just the very first second when it starts."

"How?"

"You'll simply…stop. Better than choking and asphyxiating here."

"Xander?" Cordelia asked as she came up behind him and looked at the well-dressed man. "You know my grandfather?"

"William and I have an appointment, but have decided I'll be his…apprentice for a while so he can get things taken care of," he politely and gently responded with very little inflection. "How are you?"

William looked at him. Alexander responded in Latin.

"I'm not omniscient outside of the Moments of Transition, William. And I have memories that tell me it doesn't hurt to be polite."

"True," William responded, "Can I ask you questions later?"

"Yes."

"Xander? Please stop talking in Latin," Cordelia gently in front of her grandfather admonished, "I don't understand a lot of it, so it's kinda rude."

"Alright Cordelia. And please, call me Alexander."


	3. Chapter 3

**Death Moves to Sunnydale 3**

Author: Tohonomike tohonomikea...  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners... Joss/ME characters and others. I do not and cannot make money off of this, but for feedback I try to churn out a quality product.

Thanks for reading

Saturday, November 1st, 1997 – 7:00 AM  
  
Cordelia Chase wasn't sure what was going on between her grandfather and Xander Harris, but both looked very serious. And Xander speaking in Latin might just be from hanging around the Library dweebs all this time. But where did he get that suit! It was perfect on him! And might even cost more than many of her own best…

The young woman hadn't really expected her grandfather to show up, but out of the blue he'd arrived around midnight looking like Death himself was looking for him. And when he'd seen the sleepy Chase daughter, he'd made her promise to be ready at six so he could talk to her about some things. She'd hoped it would be more than just talking about her parents; the older man was one of the few who was able to ignore her 'princess' front and actually converse with her. And though he'd started to ask her about her plans for the future, he was now showing respect for Xander Harris! Though if what they said was true, and who could tell in this town any more, she'd play quiet and see if she could find out.

"Xander? Please stop talking in Latin," Cordelia gently in front of her grandfather admonished, "I don't understand a lot of it, so it's kinda rude."

"Alright Cordelia. And please, call me Alexander."

"So…Alexander…what business are you going to be working with grandpa on?"

"Hmm? Oh, not the business itself, Cordelia, just how he is an executive handling his affairs and life."

"Really? Why?"

"Because he's a man of power and position that still has passion. It's amazing how many of those die long before they're collected."

"When did you become a philosopher?"

"Thirteen hours and thirteen minutes ago."

"Oh," she replied, remembering that a lot stranger than normal things had happened last night, "But how do you know grandpa?"

"We've just met in person," Xander smiled wanly at her and glanced at a worried William R. Chase, "But…he was on a … contact list. So here we are."

"Oh, a referral? Okay. Um, you stayin' for breakfast with us?"

"No, but I'll be by later. I have some things I am obligated to take care of first." He stood and turned toward the man of wealth, "You had some matters to begin, William. I will be by at eleven?"

The man swallowed slightly, something that did not go unnoticed by Cordelia as the men shook hands, "Of course, Alexander. I don't know how far along I'll have gotten…"

"That's alright," Alexander replied quietly, and shook the hand of a surprised Cordelia. His hand lingered for just a second longer than necessary. "I'm sure I can find someone to help pass the time with until you're ready for me."

Mr. Chase began to protest the possibility that Cordelia would be any part of the deal, but Alexander looked into his eyes, "Don't worry William, our deal is ours alone."

And the young man simply wandered off and left Cordelia watching her grandfather's concerned look after the doors closed. She'd get Xander alone later and find out what the heck was going on, or else!

SHS Library – 9 AM

Buffy, Jenny, Willow and Giles had just gathered to discuss the Xander situation. The adults had an hour before driven over to check on the boy, only to find the front door wide open, the car gone and from the looks of it the two parents as well. They'd called the police to report it, then managed to reach the library as planned.

"So Giles," Buffy broached, "Does this mean Xander's still…Dead Guy?"

"Death," Giles corrected absently, then sighed, "We don't know when they left, and even Xander had mentioned in passing there was hope his situation would change at dawn."

"So where is he? Did he run off with his folks?"

"No Elizabeth, I didn't," the young man commented without much tonality as he entered the main doors silently. "But they probably couldn't handle the 'vibes' I must put out when I'm not holding back."

"Huh? Holding back what, Xander?"

"The cold chill of mortality realized; being in the presence of something so old that Epochal doesn't begin to convey the weight of time. And maybe being so close in blood relation, they experienced some of my dreams. I didn't ask when I left the house before them this morning."

Willow looked at him, "You're Death now?"

"It seems that way."

"Are you, are you still Xander?"

"Alexander would be a better description."

Buffy braced herself, and pushed herself only slightly from the table, "Evil?"

"Amoral, Disinterested, but Aware."

"Were you speaking with Capital Letters, Xander?"

The Being actually smiled at his friend, though it barely touched his eyes.

"Yeah."

"So Mom mentioned—"

"I know. By the end of next year, she should get a full scan…Buffy. It is treatable, and the aneurism only developed because of surgery when things were quite a ways along."

"So how do I tell her?"

"Tell her everything. Most beings regret not telling the important things that would have made a difference. You should tell her."

Giles looked uncomfortable at that possibility, but Alexander looked at him.

"Rupert, as far as human matters go, it is her Right." Alexander looked at Jenny Calendar, who blanched in remembrance of the last time. He tipped his head to the side, then looked at Buffy. "You and Angel aren't a couple anymore."

"What?" the blonde slayer asked in confusion, "What do you mean? Of course we are."

"No. I'm guessing he remembered what Death told him. Miss Calendar now won't be murdered by Angelus in February, and a lot of teenagers will now live much longer lives."

"How would his breaking up with me make a difference? He's a good person!"

"A moment of happiness…with you…would have broken the curse, and without the soul, Angelus would have reigned again. Angel is the soul, not the vampire body." He turned to the computer teacher, "I'm glad for you, you're a good person."

As he began to leave the room without a hint of a good-bye, Willow called out to him, drawing his attention back.

"Please stay," she near-begged quietly, suppressing tears, ""Please…Xander."

He stared at her for a moment, and a little more life seemed to enter his eyes, and he gained an expression of slight concern. He walked over and sat down next to her, apposite of Buffy, and he held her lightly.

Alexander closed his eyes, and felt something a tiny bit stronger inside of him.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere for a while, Wills," he whispered to her. "but we'll see what happens over the next few weeks."


	4. Chapter 4

**Death Moves to Sunnydale 4**

**  
Author: Tohonomike tohonomikea...  
**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners... Joss/ME characters and others. I do not and cannot make money off of this, but for feedback I try to churn out a quality product.**

Thanks for reading. I know this is short, but I want to jump-start my writing of this story.

Saturday, November 1st, 1997 – 10:00 AM  


Xander had let go of Willow and explained some of the things he'd seen in his dreams; not so much the deaths of beings, but the locations of the events surrounding them. Giles and Jenny more than the girls noticed that Xander, Alexander and Death all seemed to have slightly different emphases within the same person. And an attempt at reading his aura had given the techno-pagan an immediate migraine. Giles had noted the shift to a look of expressionless on the young man's and only then of concern; it was if he had to choose how and who to be.

And the further from the group he walked, the more it seemed he became Alexander instead of Xander, standing upright in full nonchalant confidence, unaware of the Power he truly might hold. If the dreams were any indication, the young man would need to be encouraged to remain as human as possible lest he be lost entirely.

**Saturday, November 1st, 1997 – 10:30 AM  
**

The Chase Household had been informed that Mr. Harris would be arriving as a guest of William Randolph Chase. Cordelia's parents weren't around, so it was easy for the young woman to intercept him. Seeing that he was still impeccably dressed in spite of apparently walking to the estate threw her enough as to not start loudly begin drilling him for explanations.

"What happened to you last night and why is my grandfather acting funny around you Xander?"

"I…aged…and I don't think your grandfather is acting in a humorous manner," the young man deadpanned, though Cordelia noted that by the time his explanation ended his eyes had regained some of the sparkle she was used to seeing, though no malice or bite as they sometimes held in their verbal interchanges.

"Xander…"

"Alexander…I did ask you to call me by my full name."

"Um, okay…" she replied, not used to a Xander Harris that was in full verbal-warfare mode with her, "Alexander. So, what's going on between you and my grandfather?"

"I'm going to learn about the life of a successful businessman that still appreciates the real quality of what is called Living."

"But why does he seem edgy around you?"

"You'd have to ask him that, Cordelia," Alexander replied noncommittally. "In the time I'm around William I hope to … gain perspective."

"Something happened to you last night, didn't it? Something big," Cordelia actually showed some concern. She remembered how he'd been helping save her over the last few months and decided to risk exposing a bit of her inner self, "Is, is it something I can help you with?"

"You actually are, believe it or not. You and I are having a pleasant and conversation, Cordelia. I'm emotionally…dead…right now," he smiled wanly at his truthful lack of information. "So being around someone intelligent like yourself, as sharp as you are, is good. And I'll be around your grandfather like you wouldn't believe. I need to anchor myself."

"Wow, that's…different."

"Yeah."

"No, I mean you're right, us talking and not attacking…" She looked thoughtful.

"Afraid it could become a habit?" he smiled a little as she guided him into a sitting room in which Tea had been set out in spite of the early hour. He smiled again. "Trying to butter me up with food; it could work."

"No to the second, and if you keep acting like this…I might not mind talking to you becoming a habit Alexander Harris. You haven't once snuck any looks at me or gotten on my nerves. You haven't become gay did you?'

Xander frowned, then smiled with a headshake, "No Cordelia, I'm just so overwhelmed by … well… not Life … that I'm a little detached."

The young woman poured tea, Xander surprising her when he indicated he take his tea same as she did. First he was associating with grandpa, and now talking to her like someone, well, like someone he liked but not in a teenager way. It didn't add up, but it was a very pleasant surprise.

"So…Alexander…how do we treat each other at school on Monday?"

"I'm not sure I'll continue to go. I can learn more from your grandfather than I can from classes." He noted her shock, "But if I do go, there isn't a reason we can't be polite, is there?"

"I guess not. But I never took you for a quitter, though. Doofus maybe…" she added with a smile clearly showing she meant no ill. Xander smiled back, and might have said something in response had William Chase not joined them at that moment. Instead he addressed the older man.

"Good morning, William. Are you ready for me?" The man paled slightly, so Xander showed a little mercy. "To mentor me?"

The man sighed in relief, having misinterpreted Death's meaning, but feeling a little grateful the Being had quickly dispelled his immediate fear.

"If you'd follow me…Alexander? We'll head up to my suite and we can discuss where best for you to start. I've my computer set up there, and a few phones for when I'm here. I can have refreshments brought up if you'd like."

"No, I'm fine, William," he responded then noted how Cordelia was closely watching him, "Let's go learn me some finance."


	5. Chapter 5

**Death Moves to Sunnydale ****5**

**  
Au****thor: Tohonomike  
**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners... Joss/ME characters and others. I do not and cannot make money off of this, but for feedback I try to churn out a quality product.**

**And all of you thought I'd forgotten you… Well, here's more…**

**  
****Saturday, November 1st, 1997 – 4:00 PM  
**

Cordelia Chase had never seen her grandfather look so 'wrung out' as when he and an only-slightly-mussed Alexander Harris entered the dining room for an early dinner.

"Grandpa?" she asked with honest concern, "are you alright?" She didn't fail to notice the look he gave Alexander.

"I am, Cordelia," the man assured her with only a slight sigh. "I know that as long as I have Alexander with me, I don't have to worry about my mortality." He glanced again at the young man who now with a small smile sat at the table as they did. "And after the way he's … well, I don't have to fear for my legacy to you being a small one."

"How do you mean?"

"I, I really can't say. I promised Alexander I'd keep our specific arrangement between the two of us. But let us just say he has a 'sense' for how others … are. It creates an insight for investment."

Alexander smiled, "Cordelia. I'm not doing anything to hurt your grandfather. I'm here to learn from him, and he'll be around for me to do that."

"Oh. Okay," she smiled with a little more confidence, interpreting his words positively. "I had the cook put together standard manly fare—but not caveman manly."

Xander smiled, a little more light return to his eyes, something Mr. Chase now also noticed—a humanity where sometimes there wasn't. It was confusing and he wondered if the young deity (?) even realized it. Cordelia turned to small talk aimed at getting at least some information out of them.

"So…without breaking this deal of yours, what're you two doing?"

"Eating," Xander replied with a smile in his eyes. She rolled hers and smiled. He relented, "I sit in the chair; William sits next to me. He explains various aspects and factors of business, and I … determine … companies with possible management weaknesses. Then he shows how to electronically direct his people to respond after we've discussed the economic viabilities of the various choices."

"On the job training?"

"Exactly," both males responded, Alexander nodding at William to continue if he desired.

"He's going through the motions as we discuss what we are doing and why." The man looked into space remembering something. "He catches on quite quickly once he … knows what to look for."

"So how much did you make me?" she joked, but looked at Xander, who actually replied in all seriousness.

"I believe William netted around a quarter-million for five hours of effort." Cordelia froze, not knowing how to respond as her grandfather nodded.

"You're kidding, right?"

Xander smiled as he set down his fork and started to pick up his water glass, "No. Though I'm guessing from your reaction that's a better-than-usual performance?"

William chuckled, and not uncomfortably. Cordelia imitated a fish for a moment then turned attention to her iced tea.

"So," she began again a moment later as they finished their small salad course and the main 'meat and potatoes' dishes were set on the table for self-service. "What now? More investing after dinner? You heading home? What?"

William Chase cleared his throat. "Alexander will be staying with us for … a while. It will make things easier. I want him to take the time to learn everything possible."

"Oh? How long?" Cordelia asked, "Because he didn't bring a change of clothes for him."

Alexander looked over to her grandfather. "I believe William can help me with that also. Perhaps you could take me somewhere if the stores are still open and find me something?"

"You? Shopping?!" she smiled, then looked at her grandfather. "I'm so charging up your credit cards! Xander Harris in proper attire and accessories… And he's in my power."

William looked torn between concern for whom she would be with, and curiosity in that Alexander looked … human … right then with a half-blush and a smile of amused embarrassment.

"Well… I suppose learning to dress for success in business is a good idea. Alexander? Would you mind?"

"Um. If you believe it necessary William, I don't mind letting Cordelia spend your money on what's best. But only what you would consider proper attire."

Cordelia looked in thought, nodded, "I can still make you up-to-date as well as acceptable to grandpa… at least clothing-wise." Xander actually shared her small smirk. William felt relief that the word-play most definitely did not seem to offend Death.

About half an hour later Xander was waiting for Cordelia to finish dressing in attire appropriate before setting out on a shopping expedition. The doorbell rang and two twenty-somethings in business attire, a man and a woman, were shown in to the entry.

The butler turned to Alexander, "Mr. Harris? There is a pair of attorneys from Wolfram and Hart asking to see you. They described you rather than named you."

Alexander lost his 'Xanderness' and nodded as William Chase joined him, "Show them in."

They watched as the two from Los Angeles confidently strode in, the woman speaking first.

"Good evening, Mr. Harris. I'm Lilah Morgan and this is my associate Lindsey McDonald, from Wolfram and Hart. We recently understand you underwent a change of condition and the Senior Partners of our firm were hoping to arrange an accommodation."

Alexander stared at the two of them, looking through them. When his eyes did focus on them, neither attorney enjoyed the experience as dread enveloped every cell of their bodies.

"It is best to simply let matters happen. When one gets too close, things change. And when involving themselves in my business it becomes ill-advised. Tell your demons that they should put their plans on hold for at least a lifetime, and keep their minions away from the Hellmouth. The less-distracted I am, the less likely I am to 'take notice' of those responsible for bothering me."

The younger attorney, the male identified as Lindsey, responded respectfully.

"So if Wolfram and Hart doesn't bother you, you won't bother Wolfram and Hart?"

"More if Wolf, Ram and Hart don't draw my attention, I won't be moved to concentrate my focus upon them and theirs," Death very softly replied without any expression at all. "I can sense them, even beyond the White Room, when I focus."

Lindsey was backing away as though he were facing a man-sized cobra, and Lilah swayed and was verging on tears as a second later she raced for the door, losing her shoes in the process. Cordelia came down after the butler closed the door, picked up the footwear and vanished as butlers do.

"So?" Cordelia asked, "I heard the door. Was it anything important?"

Alexander smiled, William almost frozen so Cordelia couldn't really see the no-slight distress in the man's look.

"Just a couple of Saturday door-to-doors," the young man replied in a very Xander manner and grin, "William and I weren't buying. You ready to dress me?"

"As if," she smirked, "But I am going to get you into some real clothes."

"Alright then," he smiled, and seemed to feel almost 'himself' again. "I'm all yours."

"Of course you are. I'm the Shopping Queen."

William Chase just watched them go; only really recovering from the Death appearance as the door closed.

"I, I just don't know…" he whispered aloud as he returned to his office in the Chase Mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Death Moves to Sunnydale ****6**

**  
Au****thor: Tohonomike  
**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners... Joss/ME characters and others. I do not and cannot make money off of this, but for feedback I try to churn out a quality product.**

**And all of you thought I'd forgotten you… Well, here's more…**

**  
****Saturday, November 1st, 1997 – 8:30 PM  
**

Cordelia had been amazed that Xander was so complicit in her shopping selections; not once did he complain about the style, merely the quantity of the purchases. Attired as someone 'worthy' of her grandfather's sponsorship, she'd insisted on a quick stop at The Bronze to show off her handiwork and perhaps find out more about this new Alexander Harris.

After the craziness of the previous night, none of her flock was there, but surprising enough, Buffy, Willow and many others from school were. The Slayer looked morose and Willow seemed to be unsuccessfully trying to cheer her up. The redhead looked up first with a bit of surprise.

"Xander?! What are you doing here? And why are you with Cordelia?" she asked, Buffy looking up.

"I'm here because Cordelia wanted to stop here Willow," he replied in an Alexander sort of way. "And as she was driving, it would have been impolite for me to leap out and continue afoot."

Buffy interrupted Willow's possible reply, "Angel left town."

"And?"

"And it was because of what you told him."

"I don't understand how you would like for me to respond."

She paused for a moment, "I don't know either. Are you sure about what you told him?"

"Yes."

"Okay." They stood staring for a minute, Cordelia taking the opportunity to hook her arm with his and shift him back toward the door.

"Alexander, we better go see if my grandfather needs you for anything," she hurried, looking at the others. "Bye."

Buffy sighed and went back to her teenage angst, Willow unsure of things sitting down next to her and stirred the ice in her soda as she watched 'Death' walk out the door with Cordelia Chase.

Cordelia felt a cold chill as they stepped out into the warm Pacific Coast breeze and wondered why until she noticed four very large demons with horns curled like rams approach in what she could only describe as a reverent manner.

"Xander!" she whispered loudly. "Let's go get Buffy!"

"No need," Alexander stated and stared at the lead demon and nodded. It approached and spoke in the language of Chaos Demons.

"Great One, we were able to kill only fifty of those that troubled you. Do we have your favor in this? Will we prosper for it?"

"Do you use human money? Or do you seek knowledge?" he asked the demon with an expression of innocent curiosity.

"Knowledge, Master. What must we do to live as long as possible?"

"Take your clan to the other Hellmouth and only prey on vampires and lesser demons. I will not have to notice you there."

The demons beamed, which caused Cordelia to faint. The shortest and most subservient demon moved forward and caught her, lowering her to the ground with his eyes on the ground.

"Forgive me Master Death. I did not wish your companion to have ill befall her unless it is at your command."

"Thank you," Xander laughed, which really unsettled the demons but reinforced the 'chaotic' nature of their meeting. "You should leave now, before the Slayer comes after you."

The demons bowed and left. A few moments later, and Xander was bringing her out of her faint.

"Cordelia? Harpy? Beautiful?"

"Beautiful?" she smiled slightly, then rolled her eyes. "How did you get a reaction like that out of me?"

"I was honest with you?"

She was about to snap out a comeback, and realized he was telling her the truth, and one she liked.

"Oh. In that case, okay. And don't think you get off so easy," she told him as he led her almost imperceptibly toward her car. "You talk to demons in their own language and they leave you alone?"

He nodded.

"And you're hanging around with my grandfather learning how to become a business leader?"

Another nod from the young man, and she thought about it as they left. She drove, and they sat it silence. As they reached the Chase Estate she decided for now not to ask the important questions. She was afraid that the answers might break whatever spell it was that left her comfortable with this new Xander, no, Alexander Harris.

Around two in the morning, Alexander wandered through the house, looking at everything as though for the first time seeing anything. Paintings, statuary, antiques, and he knew of those who'd made them if he wanted. He wandered until he sensed peoples still up and about, in the kitchen. He stepped through, and servants hushed as the guest of the eldest Chase—whom they respected—entered their domain.

The staff was at ease with itself, a few smoking cigarettes with the leftovers from their dinner across the table. Coyle, the butler, was turned away from the guest, and so continued to spread generous amounts of peanut butter on Wonder Bread, and mixed in bananas by carefully layering them to cover the peanut butter underneath. Xander found himself quite fascinated that someone in a house such as this, even an employee, would be so precise and yet so normal in food choice. The silence became quite prominent, and the butler looked back to fins the young man watching him. He stood and addressed Mr. Chase's apparent protégé.

"Yes, sir?"

"Hi, I'm, I'm AleXander Harris. Nice to meet you."

"Yes sir, Mr. Harris, a pleasure," the man replied, the rest of the staff also murmuring 'good evenings' to Xander.

"What are you eating?"

"You mean this, sir?" he responded with a little embarrassment. "Just bananas with Laura Scudder's Peanut Butter. Like a taste?"

AleXander nodded back, "I've never had that before, and you did an amazing job making sure to line it up so every bite is the same."

Xander smiled as the man handed him the sandwich and they watched the young man try to chew and smile at the same time, the boy nodding.

"You're a peanut butter and banana man now, eh, sir?"

"Yes, I am. I thoroughly enjoyed this, and I thoroughly enjoyed meeting you." He looked at the sandwich, "May I?"

"Certainly sir," the butler smiled, the boy reminding him of the respectable Mr. Chase when he was younger. The eighty-year-old butler nodded with approval as the boy left.

**The Chase Olympic-Size Pool**

Cordelia was swimming laps quite competently in a black one-piece suit, AleXander noted as he stood in the door eating his sandwich. It took her a minute to notice his silhouette in the lit doorway.

"What are you doing out here so late?

"I'm lost. This is a large home."

"You seem to be everywhere."

"I'm sorry," he shrugged, then softer, "And you have no idea how true a statement that was."

She started to climb out and pointed to a stack of towels.

"Could you hand me one of those, X-Alexander?"

After stuffing the sandwich in his mouth so he could hold up the towel for her and not just hand it to her, she shook her head in bemusement as he wrapped it around her.

"You must have something really big going on with my grandfather; I've never actually known him to take on an apprentice or whatever you are."

"Big?"

"You appear with him at the restaurant when I'm sure you never met him before, stay at the house, eat dinner with us. It's a first, Xander. You're like in the middle of big time business and I thought you were just Xander.

"Nobody is just any thing, Cordelia," he replied as he finished his sandwich and seemed to get a far off look for a second. "I'm still me."

"Not the same one I've known forever; you're not being nice to me just to get at my grandpa's money—or me, are you?"

"That is not my intention."

"What are your intentions? You sound like my grandfather, or even Giles when you speak. I don't mind admitting I like it a lot. But I don't get it. You, my grandfather, here in this house, and not knowing what's really going on it, it's making me upset, and I don't like being upset. Who are you anyway? And what are you eating?"

"Peanut butter with bananas. But it's gone now." He looked up to see her waiting for a better response. "I'm sorry. But, but right now it is something just between your grandfather and myself. But regardless of that I guess what I'm trying to say is I'd like us to be friends."

"I've got plenty of friends."

"I don't have many friends since Buffy came to town."

"That's no surprise," she smirked with an amused glint in her eye.

Alexander looked back at her after a short smile.

"I have a certain function I can perform, that has been expected of me but no one really takes seriously until I show up. And that seems to take all of my time. But sometimes I wonder what else I can do. How do others make the most of their lives? Your grandfather is one of those people."

They stared at one another for a moment, standing very close.

"Cordelia? Do you realize you still have a wet spot on your shoulder from your hair?" he asked, and as she glanced at it, he slowly took another towel, and gently patted her dry before handing the towel back. "There."

Cordelia flashed him an unexpected (not that you pervs!) nervous smile at the simple and yet kind gesture, his eyes very Xander-like at that moment.

"Goodnight, AleXander."

"Goodnight to you, Cordelia."


	7. Chapter 7

**Death Moves to Sunnydale 7**

**  
Au****thor: Tohonomike  
**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners... Joss/ME characters and others. I do not and cannot make money off of this, but for feedback I try to churn out a quality product.**

**And all of you thought I'd forgotten you… Well, here's more…**

**Monday Morning**

Chase and Alexander strode into City Hall for a meeting with the County Treasurer, Board of Supervisors and City Council. Mayor Wilkins had phoned after the request to meet had been put in, to let them know it would begins at 10, and had managed an hour within the general joint planning session. Mr. Chase had called his 'people' and they were already flying in to meet them, and would arrive shortly.

Xander's jacket fit perfectly, as with Cordelia's shopping expertise it should, and he outshone most of those from Sunnydale. Mr. Chase had a few concerns.

"You know, I got to thinking, the last two nights, with you here, and seemingly occupied, how's your work going uh elsewhere?"

Death considered the question, and even though others might not notice, Mr. Chase could tell it was being processed.

"When you were shaving this morning, you weren't just shaving, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were hatching ideas, making plans, arriving at decisions, right?"

"I guess so."

"So you understand the concept of what I'm revealing, then. Cool. When you're busy here, your work, what your task is, is being executed elsewhere."

"Of course."

"Now multiply it by infinity and take it to the depth of forever, and you still will have barely a glimpse of what I'm talking about. But I'll have you know, I'm more of an observer. I'm only going to help those who can't figure it out."

Cordelia Chase's grandfather fell silent as they entered the elevator, Alexander's demeanor keeping others from joining them.

"Alexander?"

"Yes, Bill?"

"How about giving a guy a break?"

"Make an exception?"

"There's one to every rule."

"Not this. Not really."

"Not really? What is the 'not really' Alexander?"

"Friday night, I encounter a being that tried to help another half-way. To give up mortal existence, but not pass on to the next existence."

"A ghost?"

"Not really. More of an energy person that goes off and watches the universe do things."

"I wouldn't mind that."

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to continue around your living associates."

Chase sighed, "I don't deserve this. I'm still young, this is not my time."

"That's what everybody says."

"I'm not everybody."

"That's what almost everyone says, I imagine."

"I want to live."

"I understand."

"How can you?"

"I, I can't answer that."

"What's it like?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's it like where I'm going?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes."

"So can I."

"You bastard."

"One can only hope. The fact is, I'm not supposed to tell. But I think you'll do just fine."

"Really?"

"Really."

They exited the elevator and noticed others waiting outside the meeting chambers. Chase turned to Alexander.

"I want to know more about this halfway thing."

"Alright. We'll take a trip tonight."

Inside the chamber, Xander remained aloof, enjoying the surroundings, the interactions, the by-plays. He smiled at Richard Wilkins and nodded to the man. August 2029 was still on course.

Two hours later, with the blessing of the City and County, and WRC Associates had been licensed and through Chase's other venues finances or granted the monies necessary to by every delinquent property within City and County, at half the assessed value or taxes, whichever was greater. Xander had been declared of age and then appointed VP of the company, with twenty percent to a trust holding the rest for Cordelia. Xander knew he was being bribed, and let it go with an amused smile. As the limousine headed out, he mentioned it.

"A twenty percent bribe, Bill?"

"Maybe. At the very least I'm hoping you'll look after Cordelia's eighty percent when I'm gone."

"I see."

"Do you? Considering your…purpose…I am unable to entirely read you, and I'm usually an excellent judge of character and motive."

"I know. That's why I chose you to…show me a different layer of life."

"Can, can we stay at least until my birthday in a couple of weeks?"

"Why?"

"Cordelia is planning a party, and her parents have given her a 'blank check' in order to make themselves look favorable in my will."

"One last hurrah?"

"One last happy moment for my granddaughter."

Xander looked out the window. He considered the strange feelings he had about Cordelia.

"Probably, Bill. If everything keeps going the way it has, then probably."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Bill. I know I'm being selfish. Why are we pulling into the high school?"

"You are still enrolled, at least until you receive final notification from the court by end of the week. If I'm your guide, then you know I expect commitments to be kept, and this for now is one of yours."

"You're insistent."

"I am," the billionaire asserted while handing him a large briefcase and a roll of bills.

"What's this?"

"It's a briefcase. Inside you have a laptop, appropriate needs for school and business, and two peanut butter and banana sandwiches."

"Sandwiches?" Xander smiled back. "Please thank Coyle for me."

"I will. And if you see Cordelia, ask her to provide you a ride. Otherwise, call a taxi or call the house for a ride. I, I need some alone time to think things through."

"That I understand, Bill. And I think I'd watch for Cordelia even if you hadn't bribed me."

"Thank you."


End file.
